The Beach
by ws1016
Summary: Kinoshita Hideyoshi , doesn't really like the place called 'Beach' a little bit OOC maybe ? but whatever


It was the group's another trip to the beach. To be honest , Hideyoshi , doesn't really like this place . Why , you ask ? Thanks to a certain blue haired ninja pervert .

Truth is the two of them are enganged in a relationship but still , guess it's impossible to stop the Voyeur's habit of taking someone's picture . Not too mention that Aiko keep teasing him. That bothers him more than anything.

*snap* *snap*

Sounds of the camera's snapping is quite , but loud enough for him to hear as his eyes directed to the ninja. Sigh escaped his lips. "I'm going to change now." He said with a smile and excuses himself. "What kind of swimsui-" before Akihisa had the chance to ask , Hideyoshi had run off of to change.

Kouta stopped whatever he was doing and looked at the brown-haired male . Eyes sparkling with stars , looking forward to what Hideyoshi would wear.

Minutes passed , but Hideyoshi has yet to come back. "Hideyoshi sure is taking long time." Akihisa mutters after a while. "Sure he is , i wonder if something had happened." Himeji added . Without second though , Kouta speaks up. "I'm going to check up on him." And with that run off to where Hideyoshi had went before.

"L-Let me go , like I said I'm a guy !" Familiar voices called out. At the said voice , Kouta turned his face to a group , probably surrounding someone. Kouta quietly walks there , close enough to recognized the one whose in the middle. "Hideyoshi." He called out. "V-Voyeur ?" Hideyoshi turned to him with a somewhat surprised expression.

"Tch she got companion." One of the guy said. "Like I said I'm not a girl !" Hideyoshi said still with his composed face . "Now , let me go." He demands. "That won't do , Miss." Another says. "This way." Kouta quickly slaps the hand that's holding onto Hideyoshi's and pulled the boy together with him. Both run at their full speed back to where they should be.

Completely out of breath , they pants and collapsed , dead tired. "Oh , Hideyoshi , you're back. Where did you go ? Eh , huh ? You're not wearing any swimsuits ?" Akihisa ask as he stared at Hideyoshi whose only have thin piece of a super large clothes and shorts. "Haa .. u-uh , that's.. yeah , i'm just not in the mood." Hideyoshi explains.

"Oh.. what a shame , isn't it , Voyeur." He sighs in disappointment. Kouta who just realized this now , slumped to the sand , no words come from him. "Now , now , don't be so disappointed , there's a lot of those pretty onee-san out there. This is the sea after all." Aiko encourage as she patted on the blue haired perv's shoulder. "And if that's not enough , you can take pictures of me as much as you wants." She continued and gave him her thumbs up.

"I'm not really interested in you." Though Kouta doesn't really show it to Aiko , he totally wanted to do so. Hideyoshi turned from the scene with a pout . "What's wrong , Hideyoshi ?" Akihisa asked as he noticed him. "Ah , no , it's nothing. Where are the others ?" He asks instead. "Minami , Himeji , Yuuji and Shouko are over there." Akihisa answered and pointed to the ocean. "I see. You're not joining them ?"

"Ah , i'm waiting for both of you to come back. " he said with his usual grin. "Where'd you go , anyway , you haven't answered me yet." He continues. Hideyoshi gave him a thin smile and shook his head. "We just run into some trouble." He said. "You could go and play if you wanted to , i'll keep an eye to our belongings." "Uh yeah , thanks!" Akihisa nodded and finally leaves.

Hideyoshi went to take a seat below the shades so that he doesn't get a sun burns. That's when he realized he had made a big mistake. He's now left alone with Aiko and Kouta. Another big sigh escaped his lips. Trying to ignore them as best as he could , he close his eyes , deciding that he would go to sleep . But in fact he couldn't do so thanks to those two.

Pulling out a headset from his bag , he put it on and turned the music on with a quite high volume. It was a nice and slow type of music that helps him to get sleepy. And just in matter of minutes , Hideyoshi collapsed , with a thud , deep asleep. Both Aiko and Kouta turned to the sound. "Hideyoshi ?" Kouta calls and crawled to him. "What's wrong ?" Aiko asks and come over as well.

Kouta checks him for a while before he mumbles , "he fell asleep. You go and join them. I'll stay here." The ninja said while he moves Hideyoshi to a more comfortable position with a bag as his pillow and set the headset away. Aiko did as she was told and went to the group with a "see you later. " Kouta ignores her , instead he was busy looking at the now sleeping boy. As if it was his instinct ,he pulled his camera and quickly snap lots of photo. Thinking , 'i'll add this to my personal collection.'

Suddenly a strong wind blew as that messed the sleeping boy's clothes by a bit. But enough for Kouta to realize it. "What's that ? D-Don't tell me-!" He reached out for the pink strap on Hideyoshi's shoulder. "There's no mistaking it ! This is-!" He continued muttering as he grab on the hem of Hideyoshi's shirt before he lifts it up to peek inside. "A-A Bikini !" He half shouted as blood started to flow out from his nose. He quickly pushed some tissues up to his nostrils before continued to stare at Hideyoshi.

'O-On top of that , a.. a sling bikini !' More blood gushed out from his nose . 'So that was a lie after all . He does wear one.' He though inside his mind , still trying to stops the bleeding , but it's no use. "Even if I died now , i've no regrets." He said and fell into the ground , blood still gushing out. "Voyeur !" Akihisa called as he run to Kouta's side. Quickly giving him a blood pack. "Akihisa.. what happened ?" He asks. "Ah , H-Himeji's bikini strap snapped , so we're going to buy a new one." He answers.

Hearing this , blood once again flowed from his nose and finally , Kouta lose his conciousnes. "O-Oi !" Akihisa called out. "Eh , what's wrong with Kinoshita-kun?" Himeji questions as she looks at the boy. Akihisa did the same and check on Hideyoshi. "Oh , he's just asleep." He said simply . "Let's hurry and buy you a new pair of swimsuits , Himeji-san !" He continued and pulled himeji with him.

Hideyoshi who had been listening all the time secretly pouted and After he couldn't hear the two anymore , Hideyoshi slowly opened his eyes and looked to his side where Kouta had laid. "Stupid Kouta " he mumbles. "Why should you lose conciousnes because of Himeji-san ?" He questioned to no one and sat up. Moving to Kouta's side and put his head on his lap. "Stupid." He mumbles once again.

"W-What do you mean by stupid , Hideyoshi?" A soft whisper come from the pervert who just seemed to regain his conciousness. "Nothing." Hideyoshi pouts. "I..saw it." Kouta said again. "Saw what ?" "What..what's below your shirt." He says and another trail of blood trailed down from his nose.

Hideyoshi's heart skipped a bit as he heard what Kouta had said. Without a word , he gave him a tissue to stop the bleeding while fanning him. "W-What are you talking about ?" He says and looked away . "You can't hide it anymore , Hideyoshi." Kouta says and slowly sat up. "I-I'm not hiding anything !" He denies.

Despite their close distance , Kouta crawled even more closer to Hideyoshi and pulled on the sleeve. Revealing the pink strap. "G-gah ! T-That's ..!" Hideyoshi tried to think for a reason but couldn't seem to find one , he looked down in shame. Kouta looked at him and pat the head ."I didn't tell anyone.." he said with his thumb up. "W-why would you tell anyone ...stupid !" Hideyoshi stood up and dashed - probably out of embarassment - to who knows where.

"Hideyoshi ?" Akihisa whose apparently just came back buying new pair of swimsuits called out as he looked at the male who just ran away. "Did you do something , voyeur ? This is the first time i've seen Hideyoshi like this. " He asks. Kouta looked at the direction where Hideyoshi had run to and stand back up. "Seems like I've made him mad." Kouta explained. "You ? Seriously ? You must have went overboard .." Akihisa added.

"Truth to be told , I don't even know what I did wrong. I was just saying that I saw him wear a bi- ah , forget it." He almost blurt it out. "Bi what ?" The brown hair asks. "It's nothing , i'm going after him. See you then." Kouta said and disappeared ninja-like in matter of second . "I wonder what's wrong with Kinoshita-kun ?" Himeji quietly speaks. "More importantly , what should we do with this ?! Who'll look over our things ?! I want to play too !" Akihisa shouts.

Meanwhile Hideyoshi , sitting on one of the rocky hill with his knees pressed to the chest. Pout is visible as he sighs. Hugging onto the knees , he put his head on the said knees. Closing his eyes , enjoying the strong wind that blow past him. Trying to relax himself.

"Ehh , so you're a photographic genius." A girl comments. "Yeah..this one is normal feature." He said with his usual monotone voice. "Humm..you're so cute !" Another added. Kouta stayed silent , his eyes scanning the surrounding , probably checking their bust sizes. 'C , B , C , A..' he though inside his mind. Until he feels like he's forgetting something.

'What is it again. What was I doing ?' He silently though and looked around the beach. "What's wrong , young boy ?" One of the girl asks again. "Ah no , it's nothing. Please excuse me." He answers. "Now , now , no need to be shy." Other says again. 'Uh..why am I here ? If I'm not mistaken , i'm searching for someone .' He continues to think. Ignoring the girls talk.

Until finally it come back to him. "Akh ! Hideyoshi !" He unconciously blurted out. "Ehh Hideyoshi ? Who's that ?" The said girls starts to question him, somes also pressed their chest to his arms. Kouta jumped . He could felt a trai of blood already dripped down from his nose. "P-Please excuse me !" He said and made his escape. Wiping the blood away. 'It's late already..' he though and continued to look around until he found the rocky hill.

Familiar figure sitting on one of them. "Hide-!" When he tries to shout , he stopped himself from doing so , instead he pulled his camera and snapped some amazing pictures of Hideyoshi bathed in the beautiful color of the sunset. Before he finally walked up to him.

Putting both arms around him. "What're you doing here ?" He asks quitely. Hideyoshi lightly jumps at the sudden touch but keep his composure. "Nothing much." He says , eyes straight , fixed on the beautiful sunset. The blue hair frowned at the flat response and sighed. "Are you angry ?" He asks again. "I'm not. Why should I ?" The response came almost instantly and that conviced Kouta more that Hideyoshi is angry.

"Did I do something ?" He questions. "You didn't" another short answer. " is it because the bikini ?" He continued his question. "L-Like I said before I don't know what're you talking about." Hideyoshi flushed red and looked away. "Then ?" "It's nothing , really." Hideyoshi refuses to tell him. 'I mean.. how should I tell him. I'm jealous because he took other peoples' photos other than me ? I'm mad because he's closer to Aiko than me ? There's no way i could tell such reason.' Hideyoshi conflicted inside his mind.

Kouta looked a little troubled. He rarely seen Hideyoshi like this. No slash that ,he never seen Hideyoshi like this. The said beautiful boy is nibbling silently on his bottom lips. "Nee.." he calls out. "Hm?" Kouta simply hummed in response as he hold onto the other male. "Do you.. like Aiko?" He asks quietly. Hideyoshi could feel Kouta flinch at the question and hung his head low.

Silence filled the air as the two stay quiet. "..." "..." "so you do.." Hideyoshi mumbles. Kouta didn't answer that makes the other to get more hurts. But in fact , Kouta is actually thinking. 'How does it came to this ?' "I don't." He said after awhile but it was too late. Hideyoshi had once again tried run off to somewhere. But this time , he caught up to Hideyoshi in no time and tugged on his hand. "Hideyoshi." He called out firmly.

Hideyoshi stays silent , not one word come out as a responds but he still stopped on his track instead of running away. Kouta actually felt relieved at the decision Hideyoshi makes and once again pulled him into his arms. "I'm... not in love with Kudou Aiko." He stated. "Liar.." Hideyoshi mumbles.

He's not usually like this. Even he himself doesn't know why's he acting like this. He knows Kouta is certainly not lying but for some reason , he feels like he couldn't believe every single words Kouta says.

What's wrong with him..?

"I'm not lying." The blue hair says again. "You are ! Everything you say are lies ! Even when you told me that you like me.." Hideyoshi's tone gets lower and lower as he says that sentence. 'No..it's not true. Kouta isn't a liar.. i dont really think like that. Why's my mouth blurting things like that ?' He questions himself inside his mind as he gripped tightly onto Kouta's arm.

The other did say nothing nor complaint , instead he let the other to calm himself down . Tears started to drip down Hideyoshi's cheek as he bit on his lower lip. His grip tightened even more to the point Kouta was sure it's going to leave a bruise on his arm but he could careless about that.

Love is really amazing isn't it ? That could make him felt so troubled and miserable like this even though they're just friends.

Hideyoshi turned around , still not facing him , maybe feeling embarassed by his earlier action. Few more moments after he finally settled down , he mumbles a small "I apologies.." Kouta shook his head. "That's fine." He says and pat on the head. "Now , tell me what's going on " he demands.

Hideyoshi bite down on his lips and looked away as if saying 'no way' "Hideyoshi.." he calls again. More softly yet more demanding at the same time. Hideyoshi shuddered lightly and gulps. "I.." "you ?" Hideyoshi took a deep breath and starts to blurt the things he wanted to say

"I..don't like how you get so close with Aiko ! I don't like it how you react faster when she teases you ! I don't like it when you took photos of her ! I don't like it when you actually reacts more to her than me ! I don't like seeing you together with her and more importantly , I don't like seeing you with another else than myself.."

'Ah..I said it..' Hideyoshi though and looked down. Thinking over how childish abd selfish he is.

Kouta didn't react as he listens carefully to what the other got to say. "So..to put it short , you're just jealous of Kudou Aiko ?" He restated with a smirk accross his face. Hideyoshi flinch as he heard him . "I-I'm not..maybe" he mutters , fidgetting quietly. Kouta put both hand on the shoulder and gave him a smile.

"W-What is it ?" Hideyoshi asks , both face and eyes red. "Nothing. Just thinking a jealous Hideyoshi is pretty cute." He states. "U-uwah , you're starting to bleed again..!" Hideyoshi points out. Kouta who just realized it pulled out his tissues and plugged it onto his nostrils. Hideyoshi sighs and smiled afterwards. "What is it ?" Kouta ask when he notices the smile.

"Just thinking ..it's better you react to me like this even though this is not something erotic." He explains . Kouta shrugged. "Well , you're Hideyoshi , after all." Hideyoshi chuckles. "What's with that , I don't get it." He says again and tip toed , his eyes slowly closes by each second passing as the distance between the two of them began to close in.

Kouta instinctively wrapped his arms around Hideyoshi's slender waist to support him while Hideyoshi's went up to Kouta's neck. Pulling him down. The seconds felt so long before finally their lips met in a soft , passionate kiss. It felt strangely amazing..Simply pressing their lips like that , even better than the usual hot and heated kiss.

Is it because of the atmosphere ? They wonders.

The two pulled back as soon as they felt their breath is reaching it's limit. Pulling back only a few milimeters from their previous position , Hideyoshi smiles. "From here on.." he mutters. "Your blood..all of it.. don't waste it for someone else." He demands.

Ah , how so selfish . But , who cares ? He's his after all.

"Roger that.." Kouta whispers and pulled him in once again into a deep kiss and tight embrace. "And about that Bikini , don't took it off before we got home."

"...i know."

"That Voyeur.. I don't know he had such relationship with Hideyoshi. I'm so jealous !" Akihisa mumbles as he watched the two passionate couple.

"That's pretty unexpected huh.." Minami added as the five of them turned from the scene except Aiko.

"I'm curious what they're talking about. I could faintly hear my name being called there." Aiko says with her usual grin and turned around.


End file.
